Negai no Tou
| image = EXILE - Negai no Tou cover.jpg|Negai no Tou EXILE - EXILE COVER cover.jpg|EXILE COVER EXILE - EXILE PRIDE cover.jpg|EXILE PRIDE DVD | artist = EXILE | title = Negai no Tou | original = 願いの塔 | type = Studio album | released = March 9, 2011 | formats = CD+DVD, CD album, digital download | recorded = 2009-2011 | genre = Dance-pop, mid-tempo, ballad | length = 67:23 (Negai no Tou) 51:08 (EXILE COVER) | label = rhythm zone | producer = | singles = "FANTASY" "Motto Tsuyoku" "I Wish For You" "Each Other's Way ~Tabi no Tochuu~" | chronotype = Album | previous = Ai Subeki Mirai e (2009) | current = Negai no Tou (2011) | next = EXILE JAPAN / Solo (2012) }} Negai no Tou (願いの塔; Tower of Wish) is the eighth studio album of EXILE. It was released on March 9, 2011 in three editions: a limited 2CD+2DVD edition, a regular CD+DVD edition, and regular CD-only edition. The first press of all versions came housed in a cardboard slipcase along with an A3-sized poster. The 2CD+2DVD edition includes the bonus album EXILE COVER and the documentary EXILE PRIDE. Editions * 2CD+2DVD (RZCD-46845~6/B~C, ¥6,151) * CD+DVD (RZCD-46847/B, ¥4,104) * CD Only (RZCD-46848, ¥3,146) Singles EXILE - FANTASY CD only cover.jpg|"FANTASY"|link=FANTASY EXILE - Motto Tsuyoku CD only cover.jpg|"Motto Tsuyoku"|link=Motto Tsuyoku EXILE - I Wish For You CD only cover.jpg|"I Wish For You"|link=I Wish For You EXILE - Each Other's Way ~Tabi no Tochuu~ CD only cover.jpg|"Each Other's Way ~Tabi no Tochuu~"|link=Each Other's Way ~Tabi no Tochuu~ Tracklist CD ; Disc 1 # Each Other's Way ~Tabi no Tochuu~ (Each Other's Way ~旅の途中~; Each Other's Way ~The Middle of a Journey~) # I Wish For You # Miracle # Negai -Album Version- (願い; Wish) # GOING ON # Tegami (手紙; Letter) # Orion # Motto Tsuyoku (もっと強く; Much Harder) # Tenohira no Suna (掌の砂; Palm of Sand) # VICTORY # My Station # 24karats STAY GOLD # Interlude for One Wish # One Wish ; Disc 2: EXILE COVER 2CD+2DVD only # Kotoba ni Dekinai (言葉にできない; Hard to Explain) (original: OFF COURSE) # Konna ni mo Nagai Kimi no Fuzai from EXILE ATSUSHI Premium Live ~The Roots~ (こんなにもながい君の不在; You've Been Away for So Long) (Self-Cover) # GEORGY PORGY from EXILE ATSUSHI Premium Live ~The Roots~ (original: Toto) # Just The Two Of Us (original: Grover Washington, Jr.) # Tsuyoku Tsuyoku (遠く遠く; Far Far Away) (original: Makihara Noriyuki) # Ishindenshin (以心伝心; Telepathy) (original: 19) # LA•LA•LA LOVE SONG (original: Kubota Toshinobu) # Giver (Self-Cover) # WON'T BE LONG (original: DA BUBBLEGUM BROTHERS) # Choo Choo TRAIN (original: ZOO) # Ginga Tetsudou 999 (original: GODIEGO) DVD ; Disc 1 * Video Clip # VICTORY # 24karats STAY GOLD # Negai # Motto Tsuyoku # I Wish For You # Each Other's Way ~Tabi no Tochuu~ # 24karats STAY GOLD (KIDS & GIRLS Version) * Making Clip # VICTORY # 24karats STAY GOLD # Each Other's Way ~Tabi no Tochuu~ # 24karats STAY GOLD (KIDS & GIRLS Version) * Special Video Clip # Motto Tsuyoku (Album Version) # I Wish For You (Album Version) ; Disc 2 2CD+2DVD only * Documentary Movie EXILE PRIDE Featured Members * HIRO * MATSU * ÜSA * MAKIDAI * ATSUSHI * AKIRA * TAKAHIRO * KENCHI * KEIJI * TETSUYA * NESMITH * SHOKICHI * NAOTO * NAOKI Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 760,341* Total Sales in 2011: 743,242 (#3 album of the year) United World Charts Positions Trivia * The album charted for 60 weeks. It was certified million 2 months after its release for the shipment of 1 million copies. * The music video of "24karats STAY GOLD (KIDS & GIRLS Version)" features the female groups , and around 50-60 EXPG trainees. External Links * Special Website * Oricon Profile: 2CD+2DVD | CD+DVD | CD-Only Category:EXILE Category:EXILE Albums Category:2011 Releases Category:2011 Albums Category:2011 DVDs Category:Number 1 Albums Category:Million Certification